Just Two Clowns in Love
by GothicNerd913
Summary: This is a story about Harley's life with her abusive boyfriend the Joker and their child.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Harley Quinn and Joker story. I don't think I'm going to continue Quinn and The Joker because I got bored with it but the house will be the same in this story so I am not going to go into detail of what it looks like. Warning! This story is rated M for a REASON! Kids shouldn't be reading this!**

Harley walked into the kitchen where three of the Joker's henchmen were sitting. She was wearing her pajamas that were quit skimpy. It was 10:30 at night and they had just gotten back for a heist. The Joker walked in glaring at Harley. She skipped over to hug him but he slapped her across the face.

"What did I tell you about wearing clothes like that around the henchmen!?" he yelled as he kicked her twice while she was on the ground.

"I'm sorry…I just…." She choked up blood and the Joker yanked her up. He slapped her butt and told her to go to bed.

She ran upstairs crying and was completely humiliated. She walked into the bathroom and cleaned the fresh cut on her lip. She sat on the bed and hugged the pillow. She started to cry and think about what just happened. It was clearly her fault though; she shouldn't have dressed like that. The Joker was right, it was her fault. ALL. HER. FAULT. She soon fell asleep to the sound of her own crying.

The joker sat in his office. Working on his next plan, he was mad because Harley was being a total slut. What was she thinking walking around like that! He thought about what had happened. She did look hot though. He sighed. Wow I am a total jerk.

He got up and walked to their bedroom where he found Harley asleep on top of the covers. Her cheek was red, her lip was cut, and there was some blood on the pillow. He walked over to the bed and laid next to her. He put his hand in her hair and started to rub her head. She woke up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mistah J." he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips into hers. They sat there kissing passionately for a while until he pulled away.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. She looked at him seductively.

"Punish me daddy." Their lips crashed once more but this time hungry. Soon Harley pushed her tongue into the Joker's mouth and explored it. He flipped her on her back and reached up her shirt; only to find out that she wasn't wearing a bra. He held her down by her wrists with one hand and fondled with her left breast with the other. Small moans escaped her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The Joker slipped her tank top off and stared at her naked chest. He took her right breast in his mouth and started to suck on it. She gasped in pleasure. Joker put his fingers on the waist line of her shorts to pulled them don't but was stopped by Harley.

"Stop! It's my turn." She stared to unbutton his blazer as her started sucking on her other boob. Once she got it off she took his yellow under shirt off and started making out with him again. She pressed her breasts up on his chest. Small moans escaped his mouth as he started moving his hips slowly. He got up and took off the rest of his clothes as Harley did the same. He looked at her fully naked body.

"Harley, you're beautiful." He walked up to her and pushed his lips on hers. He fondled with her breasts as she rubbed his erect member. He let out a loud moan.

"Oh, you like that don't you." She whispered into his ear making him even harder. He let out a moan of impatience as he pushed her onto the bed. He held her hips firmly to the bed so she couldn't move. She braced herself for his impact. He entered into her as hard as he could and trust his hips quickly. He wasn't savoring anything.

Harley clenched hand full of sheets as her moaning turned into screaming. She arched her back and screamed as an orgasm hit.

"Stop Mistah J!" this was no longer fun, now she was literally hurting but yet she was grateful that he was showing her this much attention.

"No! You need to be punished." He screamed I between trusts.

"If you are going to dress like a whore, you will be treated like one." He humped her harder and harder until he finally reached his climax. His body collapsed onto her then he lay on his back. Harley sat silently weeping into pillow.

"Don't cry pumpkin. You know if you do something bad you will be punished." He cooed as her rubbed her shoulder. She rolled over and put her arm on his chest as they both got under the covers.

"I love you Mistah J." he kissed her forehead as they both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**Sooooo…Watcha think? Please review! I must know how I am doing. And I am thinking about doing a Harley and Bruce fanfiction so please please please review! And sorry if I offended anyone by making the Joker get a little rough there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a little while. Anyway yeah here is the next chapter. By the way…I think I am going to make this fanfiction about them having a baby.**

Harley woke up the next morning with a giant cramp in her lower body. She stumbled over to the bathroom and put her red night gown. She dipped her face in the sink and was startled when she looked up and saw the Joker. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

"Good morning." She sighed.

"Good morning sweet heart."

"Mistah J… can I ask you a question!" she asked unsure of herself.

"Make it quick." He said placing kisses on her neck.

"Do you hate children?" he stopped kissing her and turned her around quickly and grabbed her head. Digging his nails in her cheeks.

"I don't want a baby Harley!" "Bring up the subject one more time and you will really be hurting" he stayed in the position for a few more seconds the let go. He went down to his office and slammed the door. She just sighed and washed the blood of her face.

She walked down stairs and made herself some tea. She got dressed in a white crop top and some red leggings. She grabbed the keys to her car and drove to Ivy's.

The Joker walked out of his study an hour later and found a note on the ounter.

'Went out or a bit. I love you- Harley.'

He grabbed the knife closest to him and stabbed the counter where the note was. He then sighed and walked out the door and drove to where he knew she was.

"Harley don't cry, you just need a new man. One who will give you children." Ivy cooed.

"But I love HIM." Harley cried onto her eyes. Just then the Joker slammed through the door.

"Harley baby, I'm sorry. He said as her pulled her up into a hug. He wiped away a tear from her face and kissed her softly.

"Go away clown she doesn't need you!" Ivy yelled as she hit him.

"Now Pammy didn't anyone tell you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Guys please stop." Harley said.

"Harley's right Pam." Joker put an arm around Harley's shoulder and led her to the car. Once they left Ivy went and cried for Harleys sake. When Joker and Harley got home the Joker urned on the news.

"Come sit baby." He said patting his lap. She walked over to him and sat sideways in his lap. They watched the show but suddenly Harley felt Joker place small kisses on her neck. She tried to shoo him away but he didn't stop. She finally shot up from the joker's lap. He shot her a dirty lokk but she just stood there looking at him dead on.

"What!" the Joker snapped.

"If you don't want to have a baby why do you keep doing this to me!?" Harley yelled and was surprised by the fact that she just yelled at THE JOKER!

"HARLEY, YOU AREN'T GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" "IF YOU STOP TAKING THE PILL I WILL RIP YOUR UTERUS OUT!" "AM I CLEAR?" He yelled. He looked at the scared Harley on the ground choking back tears. Then something snapped inside of him. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He bent down to Harley and reached his hand out. Harley flinched thinking she was going to get beat but, when she looked up she saw something different. The Joker wanted to help her up. Normally he would have beat her until she was coughing up blood and left her there but, now he wanted to help her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Harley." He cooed.

"Would you like to join me in the bedroom?" Harley whispered into his ear. He looked at her with a surprised look but knew exactly what she wanted to happen.

"No, were fine here." He said kissing her neck. He reached down her pants and started fingering her. She moaned as he entered two fingers into her. She let out a loud moan as he moved them slowly. He then picked her up and carried her upstairs. She squeaked has he playfully through her on the bed. He chuckled has he shut the door and removed his clothes. Harley did the same and they continued their game. He moved around her tasting every part of her.

She loudly moaned as he entered her. He slowly moved his hips to the rhythm of her moans but soon got quicker. She screamed as he pushed all the way into her pussy.

"I'm coming Puddin'!" she screamed as her juice seeped onto his swollen member.

"Shhhh." He said as he waited for his climax to hit. Soon he fell on top of her and kissed her on the head as they both fell asleep.

**Sorry that it was kind of short but plz tell me what you guys think. I will have a new chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harley woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She held her stomach in pain and waited for it to die down. Once it did she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Oh shit" she said quietly.

"What was that sweetheart?" she jumped at the sound of her boyfriend.

"Nothing Pud." She got up and hugged him. He rubbed her back with his hand.

"Do you mind if I go to Ivy's later?" she asked with a baby face.

"Just don't stay too late." He kissed her then left the room. She quickly grabbed her phone almost in tears. She called Ivy and anxiously waited for her to pick up. Suddenly it stopped ringing and was followed by a soft but sexy hello.

"Ivy can I come over later?" she said franticly.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"I will tell you when I get there." She then hung up the phone and went to get the keys to her motorcycle. She went and gave the Joker a good bye kiss and quickly left. Her phone rang, it was Ivy.

"Hey Red."

"Are you coming over?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I just have to make a quick stop" she said with tears in her eyes. She hung up and pulled up to the drug store. She walked in and went to the women's needs isle and grabbed five pregnancy tests. She paid for them and left with tears threatening her eyes. She got to Ivy's as quick as she could. She walked to the door and silently sobbed. When Ivy opened the door she was stunned at what she saw.

"Harley? What's wrong?" Harley looked down to cue Ivy. She covered her mouth when she saw the small boxes in Harley's hands.

"Whatever happens I will be here for you." She said pulling her into a hug and kissing one the cheek. Harley gave a weak smile and walked over to the couch.

"Let me get you some herbal tea to calm your nerves." Ivy said walking over to the kitchen. Harley sat alone in the small room staring at the boxes. She had slowly stopped crying but she was still terrified of what was to come. There was no way she was getting rid of this baby. Poison Ivy walked into the room and handed Harley some tea. Harley smiled at her in a response.

"I like to see you smile." Ivy said. Harley silently finished her tea and picked up one of the boxes.

"I think you should take all five just to make sure." Harley nodded and picked up the rest. She walked over to the bathroom but was stopped by Ivy's hand pulling her back. When Harley turned her head Ivy's lips met hers. At first she was stunned but then leaned into the kiss. Once Ivy pulled away she looked straight into Harley's eyes.

"No I'm not lesbian, that was just for good luck." Harley giggled but stopped when she remembered why she was there. She walked into the bathroom and opened the first test and proceeded to take it. When she was done she put it in the sink not wanting to know the outcome of it until they were all taken. She did the same thing with the rest and put them all in the sink.

Once she was done she got up and took a deep breath. 'Everything is going to be fine.' She thought to herself. When she turned around and looked at the outcomes she screamed and fell back.

"Harley!? What happened?" she got up off the floor and tears streamed down her face. She picked up the pregnancy tests and walked out to show Ivy. She held up all five and started to cry more.

Ivy covered her mouth and whispered. "Five out of five positive."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review! I must know how you feel about my stories! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry if I don't update for a while I am working on another oblivion fanfiction 'Dark Family' you should check it out. Warning! Violent Scenes to come viewer discretion is advised. **

Harley fell to the floor and cried in her hands. She couldn't believe she was going to have a baby. Worst of all what was the Joker going to say or do to her. The thought of this made her cry harder.

"Harley, if you want to stay with me you can." Pamela said patting her back.

"No Red! I have to tell him." Harley got up and picked up the tests.

"And I'm going to do it now." Harley started to walk out the door but was stopped.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're just gonna go and tell him!" Harley nodded in reply.

"You don't me to come with you?" she nodded no and walked to her bike. She hopped on and drove away. The closer she got to the house the more she got scared. She prayed that he wouldn't do anything bad to her.

When she pulled up to their house and slowly walked to the door. She walked in with the bag of tests close to her chest. She walked into the kitchen and didn't see the Joker. She loosened her grip on the tests and sighed. All of the sudden she fell arms wrap around her. She jumped and knew it was him.

"What's that?" he asked grabbing the tests. She quickly grabbed them back and started crying.

"What happened?" he said hugging her. She pulled out the tests and showed him all five. His face turned from sympathetic to furious.

"What are those?" He growled.

"Please don't be mad at me!" she felt her heart start to beat faster as he got closer to her.

"What…did…I….tell….you!?" he grabbed her and moved her head to look at him. She started to sob and tried to get away but his grip was too strong.

"You look nerves." "I need to punish you Harley!"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL OUR BABY!" she screamed in fear as he pulled his switchblade out.

"I'm not going to, after all I helped make it, but if I let you get away with everything people will think I am picking favorites." He walked her over to a chair and tied her arms to it. Once she was secure he straddled her and pulled out his switchblade and held it close to her face.

"Hmm…now you don't look very happy, what are we going to do about that?" he stuck the blade in her mouth. Her cries were now mixed with screams of fear as the blade pushed in the side of her mouth.

"I will be here when it's done." He said kissing her forehead. He stared to carve the left side of her face as she screamed as loud as she could. The blood was now running down her face like a waterfall. Once he was finished with that side he went to the right. Her shirt was stained with blood along with his gloves. Once he was finished he put his hand on the bottom of her face.

"Keep your mouth shut." He got up and got a rag with warm water on it. He got down and rinsed the blood off her face. He sat back and admired the cuts that were similar to his. He walked to the bathroom and got a new rag, rubbing alcohol, and his stitching kit. He untied her and led her to the bathroom. He lifted her up onto the counter.

"This is going to hurt." He grabbed the rag and put the alcohol on it. He held her hand and put the rag on her face with the other hand. She started to cry but the world seemed to slow down. She started to slip away into a deep sleep. She passed out. He laid her down and began to stich her cuts shut. Once he was done he changed her clothes and washed all the blood off of her. He tucked her into the bed and sat beside her. He kissed each cut and wrapped his arms around her soon falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been a few days since I have updated. Stupid school! And other fanfictions…sorry to keep yall waiting. And for the sake of making this story good I am going to start writing this story from Harley's point of view.**

I woke up a week later in a small puddle of blood and I looked at my pillow and saw that it was stained. When I put my hand to my cheeks blood stained my fingers. I was so scared by what I saw she didn't even relies the Joker was holding my body close. I closed my eyes as a mix of tears and blood trickled down my face. That's when I felt his warm hands touch mine and kiss me softly.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said rubbing my scars. I flinched and tried to get away but he held me close.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, stay away." The tears just kept coming and I couldn't help it. I was terrified by him, yet I couldn't stay away.

"Shhh baby, I won't hurt you anymore." He cooed kissing me softly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A week, you lost a lot of blood, but don't worry I took care of you." He kissed me again. "Now let us not forget the big picture." He put his hand on my stomach and kissed me deeply letting my tongue explore his mouth. I pulled away and went to the bathroom taking my bloody shirt off and throwing it on the floor, along with all my other clothing. I turned on the shower as the hot water stung her skin as I flinched at the pain of the heat on my skin.

I looked down at my stomach and put a hand on it as I closed her eyes. 'I can't believe I'm pregnant.' After everything I have gone through, everything I have done is all going to change. There is no way I can take care of a baby and do crime. I would have to give it up and just the thought of that made me want to cry. What would happen to mine and Mistah J's relationship? I would no longer be helpful to him; I'm useless.

I turned off the water after cleaning myself, and got dressed. After a nice hot shower I did feel better. As I got dressed I looked around the room filled with bloody gauze and pain killers. I guess he was really looking out for me huh? Once I was dressed I stripped the bed and put everything in the washer so that we could sleep comfortably tonight. I walked down stairs and went into the living room where I saw my lover laying on the couch asleep. I went and kissed him on the forehead and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Somebody feeling better?" he asked sitting up and pulling me into his lap.

"Yes…" I looked around the room and back at his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"I feel so helpless now that I won't be able to do as much." I put my hands on his chest. He put his hands around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I felt him get hard as I grinded on him making him moan softly.

"Uh uh…we can't have you doing that." I said cupping my hand around his crotch.

"Well I can't really help it when you're baiting me into it." A small giggle escaped my mouth.

"That's what I like to hear." He rubbed his thumbs across my scars; I flinched in pain.

"Do you mind if I go see Red?" "She is probably worried sick." I whispered into his ear.

"Make it quick, I miss my harlequin." He kissed me and got up. I gave him a weak smile and drove to Ivy's. When I got there nobody came to the door. I walked around the back where I found her in her garden plating tulips.

"Hi Red." I said quietly. She turned around and quickly ran to me. She gave me a big hug but he happiness turned to terror when she saw my scars.

"Oh my God, Harls." She said covering her mouth. "What did he do to you?"

"It's fine really, he did what had to be done." I lightly touched the stiches. "I get them out next week."

"Harley come inside, I can make it feel better." She led me inside and to the bathroom. "I have something that can help." She pulled out a jar of some liquid and a small needle.

"No! I hate shots!" I backed away but she grabbed my arm.

"Stop being a baby, you will be glad I did." She stuck the needle in my arm; I closed my eyes trying not to look.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" she pulled away and put a band aid on the puncture. "Harley, why are you still with him?" she looked serious. "What if he hurts you more, or worse, the baby?"

"He wouldn't hurt the baby." I looked away but she grabbed my cheeks. "Ah!" I yelled in pain and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She held my hand but I got up and walked to the door.

"I have to go Red, I will come by tomorrow." I walked out the door and got in the car. I drove away crying. As I was driving to our 'home' I saw a dark figure fly over.

"Shit!" it was the bat!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated I have a lot on my plate right now but next week is Thanksgiving break so I will have plenty of time to write, so enjoy this new chapter!**

I slowly stopped the car and locked the doors. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster by the second. The bat couldn't find out that I was pregnant, he would take the baby away as soon as it came into the world, and what would he do about my scars, he might take me away from my puddin'. I jumped when a loud crash hit the roof of the car. I started crying when he tore the passenger door off. I hide my hands in my face and wept; I was so scared.

"Quinn! Where is the Joker?" he darkly said.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Well you're coming with me." I screamed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car. he lost grip and I fell to the ground trying to hide my face. He grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over. More tears came to my eyes as he stared in horror at my scared smile.

"Did he do this to you." He said with almost a face of pity.

I put my head down in shame. "Yes he did…but it's ok because he still loves me."

"Harley…" that was the first time he had ever called me by my first name. "That psychopath could never love." That's when I got mad. I calmly stood up and dusted off my shorts.

"You're wrong." I whispered.

"Really? Has he ever said he loves you." I thought about it and realized that the answer was no, he has never said, "I love you Harley."

"No." I quietly responded.

"Then why do you think that he could ever love you." His voice sounded sterner. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tight. When I opened them tears fell down my face and I punched him square in the face. When he fell down I got on top of him and kept punching him in the face. Now I was screaming while I chocked on my tears.

He kicked me off and I fell back on the ground. I panted and coughed up blood. He flattened me on the ground and put my hands in hand coughs. I knew I was going to Arkham and at that point I had no strength to fight back. He put me in the front seat of his bat car. My breathing got slower as everything got dark and I passed out.

Joker's POV:

I paced the bedroom waiting for Harley to come home. She has disobeyed again; she should have been home hours ago. I picked up the phone and called her cell for the tenth time but no answer. I began pacing again, she has never done this before. I picked up the phone and called Pamela and tapped my fingers on the table.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ivy, is Harley there?"

"No she left about two hours ago, is she not with you?" her voice sounded concerned.

"No, and she is not answering my calls." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I need your help."

"Wow, the Joker's actually asking ME to help him." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I'm just worried about Harley and the baby; I don't want anything to happen to them."

"I understand, I will be at your house in about ten minutes."

"Ok please just hurry." I hung up the phone and sat on the couch. I had some different feeling in my heart, the kind that gave you butterflies and made you want to kiss someone. I hated it, but I love it too.

Batman's POV:

I looked over at a sleeping Harley. She was kind of cute when she wasn't trying to kill everyone, or being a total slut. For once she looked normal, she had normal clothes on, she had normal makeup on, she was just having a normal day. I was weird thinking about all these people that are murderers and that try to kill me, having a normal life too.

They are kind of like me, we are one person around each other, but alone we are a completely different person. I looked over to her and looked closer to her scars. I felt so much pity for her, yeah it was her choice to become bad but the Joker also had some to do with that. How could I take her to Arkham again? There was no real point in it, she was just going to break out, and then we would be back here. I made a quick u turn and headed for the batcave.


End file.
